mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Dainava/Kanciapa
Cytaty http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/7004/cotamcotam.png :Lena: A po co nam lesby jak my nimi nie jesteśmy? :Wacom Sarnna: Po co nam czekolada jak my nią nie jesteśmy ;-; :-''"Standardowa" rozmowa z czatu.'' http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/3972/nwj3.png :TheDarkAlicorn: No co to ma być, nie pada, a coś mi stukoce o szyby i parapet. :William Carter: To dusze osób zbanowanych przez ciebie. Mądrość Salomona przemawia ustami Vengira w sprawie Ulqa Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas - mistrz ciętej riposty Wątek pełen rymowanych cytatów (wątek jest tyle ciekawy, że chyba w żadnym wątku na wiki nie poruszono jeszcze tak wielu różnorodnych tematów naraz). Kącik Humoru thumb|right|Wolę nie myśleć, co tu zaznaczono. #dzieci diabły #dzieci diabły II #Szatan umowy najwyraźniej nie przyjął, a user został zbanowany xd. #mistrzostwo kategoryzacji #koci pegaz #nawet helpera można zbanować za nic (spoza naszej wiki) #śpiewać każdy może, zwłaszcza na własnej tablicy #jak widać Google Translator opanował język polski najwyżej na poziomie "Kali być głodny i Kali jeść" #[http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:71809 bot utworzony przez Skradacza jest witany przez innego bota z podpisem Skradacza i jest pouczany, by zapoznał się z regulaminem] #genialna nazwa pliku :D #"aaa" to nie to samo co "aaaa" #Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, jak wyglądał jeden z najważniejszych artykułów na wiki przez długi czas #Nie usuwać tego! #To oczywista oczywistość, że Twilight powinna być w kategorii Rarity i Księżniczka luna. #Ech, ci ludzie z polskiego dubbingu... #Ponawiam propozycję składki na klawiaturę dla Rani. #Alikorn AJ #Ludzie mają różne marzenia. Ty też zostań modemem. #Ktoś tu pomylił artykuły wiki ze Speakers' Corner w Hyde Parku. #Trixie ma głos ogra. #Każdy ma coś, co go w życiu drażni. #Bardzo interesująca przeróbka jednej z najlepszych piosenek w serialu. :D #"No to mne zajerestrujce, bo zaczne kżyczec" (spoza naszej wiki). #Skutki przebywania zbyt długo na wiki. # [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/B%C5%82%C4%99dy_w_animacji?curid=19028&diff=158632&oldid=158629 Babcia Sith.] # Mistrz kategoryzacji powraca. # Inni administratorzy też mają swoje problemy (spoza naszej wiki). # Nowy gatunek kucyka - słownik. # Anonim idzie na wybory - głosuje w sprawie odznaczeń. # Rani się nudzi przy pisaniu fabuły. # Chlalibyśmy. # Applejack Street.Screen autorstwa Pimma. # Na tropie zaginionej Applejack. # Wrzesień w tym roku ma 270 dni. #Podobieństwo jest podobne. #Sara i Damian znaleźli się jednocześnie na jednym koncie na GG. #Przykład ciekawych zainteresowań użytkowników siostrzanej Wiki. Czatujemy na humor #Tak wygląda kick na naszym czacie. # Z adminami na czacie nie ma żartów. # Patryk chce zaliczać 20stki na wiki (bez skojarzeń). # Wyższe wykształcenie na wiki - magister nauk kategoryzacyjnych. # z cyklu "Głodnemu chleb na myśli. #JoeWyjaśnienie. #Double kill. #Gresiowi pomyliły się przyciski i dzięki temu na wiki na chwilkę zyskaliśmy nowego moda. xD #Jeden z wielu ciekawych dni na czacie, tym razem z mistrzem ortografii w roli głównej. #[http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/5281/nu2d.png My Little Pony: Mafia Przyjaźni.] #Kolejny odcinek serialu "Głodnemu chleb na myśli" z Dominiką "Rani" w roli głównej. #Złodzieje nicków. #Powitanie, które nie tak miało wyglądać. #Zakładanie konta Założycielowi. #Klawiatura Rani znów atakuje. #Hans zjadł swój komputer. Literówki Dainavy #Bronić sowich domów. #Na swoje (sowie?) usprawiedliwienie powiem, że jak się szybko pisze wielki artykuł bez patrzenia na klawiaturę, to zdarzają się takie wpadki, errare humanum est. :'( Kącik LenyTo właściwie można przekształcić w osobny kącik kierowany przez Lenę xD #Rainbow Dash nominowana do Medalu Magdzii #Kobieta płci męskiej. # Spier, bo wnerwiasz... ups, pomyłka. # Gej Aneta ;-; # znowu gay, tym razem na widok zdjęcia Igi ;-; # Takie tam umizgi.Materiał udostępniony mi przez Lenę, nazwisko ocenzurowane przeze mnie, zgodnie z ustawą z 29 sierpnia 1997 r. o ochronie danych osobowych, której zwykle nie przestrzegam xd. # Problemy z powitaniem. # Pomocna Lena. # Prawda o multikontach. Humor Vengira #I nagle to ma sens! #Robimy dżem z jabłek! #Ech... ci Ruscy. #Rarity, jak przystało na oryginalną projektantkę, dodaje rzepy do eleganckiej sukni balowej. #cięta riposta najlepszą metodą walki ze spamerami. #Cała prawda o Vengirze - pewne źródła uparcie twierdzą, że Vengir to dziewczyna. Niestety te same źródła nie ustaliły co Adrian (Adrianna?) edytuje.